<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deceptive Tale by Adamantite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806522">A Deceptive Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamantite/pseuds/Adamantite'>Adamantite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Give us more TSL lore!!!, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamantite/pseuds/Adamantite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missives that needed responses. The Fourth Lord could wait a day or two.</p><p>Audiences that needed arranging. All damage control from that little incident with the Second Lord. It could wait another day.</p><p>Guest arrangements for a certain lord passing through. Hells, help him, if the Fifth Lord brings extra company. Again.</p><p>All of it didn't matter to him, even sleep. All Leviathan needed was to be at your side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Deceptive Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night's cold still clung to his riding gear, but his face felt flushed and warm. His gloved  fingers shook and fumbled over his cloak's clasps. He wanted to tear through them both, leaving their shreds throughout the halls. </p><p>Leviathan had an even greater temptation to run bootless to his study. This was his manor, after all, there were no higher powers there to scold him. No one to push him into keeping to his noble image.</p><p>Well, there was one person.</p><p>But, they were probably as anxious to see him as he was to see them. They had to be. They always were. They wrote letters wanting— No, aching to be in the presence of him, the Lord of Shadows. </p><p>He thought back to the curves of their handwriting. </p><p><em>I have been without your company for too long, my friend. You will have to excuse my sudden intrusion for this coming winter</em>.</p><p>The letter went on to speak of the other lords and their travels. </p><p>What had caught his eye was the set date for their next reunion. They were meant to be due in a fortnight. As they so poetically put, 'When the last of autumn's colored leaves had fallen but before winter's snow'. </p><p>They were far too early and worry urged him on.</p><p>The servant that had trailed behind him made themselves scarce as soon as his gear was off. Leviathan only had a moment to speculate before his retainers descended on him. They all busied themselves with prying information on whatever urgent matter had need to be attended to. </p><p>Missives that needed responses. </p><p>
  <em>The Fourth Lord could wait a day or two.</em>
</p><p>Audiences that needed arranging. </p><p>
  <em>All damage control from that little incident with the Second Lord. All of it could wait another day.</em>
</p><p>Guest arrangements for a certain lord passing through. </p><p>
  <em>Hells, help him, if the Fifth Lord brings extra company. Again. </em>
</p><p>Leviathan gave vague answers, mind elsewhere. His retainers all cursed themselves for not hiding their guest better. Unfortunately, there was only so much one could do to hide a winged unicorn. An incredibly stubborn one at that. The owner of said unicorn shared none of the beast's ill-tempered attitude. Its owner was an amicable one and had long gained their trust. They had watched their lord grow under their unusual friendship.</p><p>But, their lord always fell back into old habits in their presence. They knew they'd lose their lord as soon as he passed those doors. Even more so in the state their shared friend was in. </p><p>"I'll attend to what I can in my study. Arrange for our suppers to be brought to the study," Leviathan willed himself to speak.</p><p>"I'll have no interruption that aren't urgent and world ending, understood?"</p><p>"Yes, my lord," they responded, all knowing they'd lose their master for a couple of days.</p><p>"Good. You are all dismissed," he commanded.</p><p>They bowed to him before breaking off to attend to what they could.</p><p>Leviathan tried to ignore how his heart hummed violently in his ears. His hands felt clammy as he debated on how to enter the room. Should he have dismissed his retainers after he entered the study? Should he go to the kitchen and bring a snack instead?</p><p>Handshake or hug?</p><p>They were past handshakes, but he'd combust if he was hugged that tight again. The feel of their hands on his back haunted his sleep.</p><p>Should he bow?</p><p>No, he probably shouldn't.</p><p>His friend dreaded the stiff formalities of the courts, even if they spent much of their time there charming nobles. Something about their honesty, that bordered between brutal and well-meaning, gained the trust of others. The other lords took a shining to them and all Leviathan could do was stew in his rage.</p><p>There were days he wished the shadows would smother his dear friend's shining existence. That he'd be the only witness to their radiance. That the shadows would blind their eyes, ever searching for something, and only look to him and him alone.</p><p>On those dark days, he'd search for the stacks of letters they'd exchange. The letters promising their return to him. The way they had called his manor home. The oddities they'd send, knowing how he'd obsess over them. The careful way they'd write his name.</p><p>Leviathan silenced the scenarios playing in his head and opened the door.</p><p>There was only one way to welcome his sworn friend.</p><p>He stepped into his study and a figure stood staring out the window. Leviathan smiled at the orange pattern lining their cloak. He was glad his hard work and gift was being put to use.</p><p>Their head turned at hearing the door click. Their eyes met and Leviathan could wait no more.</p><p>"Welcome home, Henry," he tried to keep his voice leveled. It was difficult to contain his joy at seeing a figure so similar to yours.</p><p>You had your hair styled back in a hairstyle he wasn't use to. Your eyes still held a shine that never dulled. You flashed a smile that brightened the darkening night behind you.</p><p>"Thank you, my lord," you had nearly sung at hearing your name fall from his lips, the longing in your heart finally quenched. <br/>
"I thought yo—"</p><p>It's as you turned and faced him fully that your early arrival was explained.</p><p>"What happened?" he stopped, his once rampaging heart stilled cold.</p><p>The cloak did nothing to hide the bandages peeking out from your loosened shirt. It did even less when you tried to readjust it. You winced at such a simple motion.</p><p>"Worry not, my lord. I've already been attended to by your healers," you smiled to ease his mind.</p><p>It did nothing.</p><p>Frenzied hands soon pulled back your cloak. He took in the sorry state you wished he'd never have to witness you in. He paled at seeing bruises bordering your bandages. The smell of salve heavy on you.</p><p>He launched into question after question, "What did the healers say, Henry? Should you be walking? Should I send for some aid? Are you in any pain— Of course, you probably are. Here, sit."</p><p>You sighed, realizing you hadn't mentally prepared for his frantic state. It was hard not to push away his hovering hands as he tried to guide you towards a chair.</p><p>You reluctantly sat, "My lord, I'm alrig—"</p><p>"Do you need water? Food? I stood out there for so long over something so stupid when I should have been worrying about why you had arrived so early."</p><p>"My lord, pl—"</p><p>"I'm an idiot! I shouldn't have pressured you into coming straight to me after such a long journey. I should have let you get some rest and focused on attending to my lands. Maybe then, you wouldn't have been attacked. You know what, I'll go meet with the garr—"</p><p>"My Lord of Shadows!" you pulled his arm.</p><p>The sudden touch halted his ramblings, giving him time to process what you had called him.</p><p>
  <em>Was he yours? Were you his?</em>
</p><p>He didn't follow that train of thought since you immediately clutched your side. He dropped to his knees. His mind fumbled over which spell to use for humans.</p><p>Humans were such delicate things. He honestly wondered how you survived this long.</p><p>You were already at work with one, but his panicked state hadn't noticed. You stilled his hands by taking them into yours. Their coolness a comfort as you concentrated on your spell.</p><p>His eyes widened at the feel of your skin. He was all but ready to protest until he saw how focused you were. Your voice spoke low, in whispers, raising his skin. Your words lulled him as he took in more of your features. All the small details his memory could never highlight.</p><p>A silence fell as your breathing leveled with his.</p><p>"My lord," you leaned back and reopened your eyes. "This is no fault of yours, but of my own. My arrogance had me take on a task too great."</p><p>"What happened?" he eased himself out of his trance.</p><p>"I took up a mark too outside my own expertise and met my match," you sighed.</p><p>You didn't look to see his reaction. You were too afraid to see the disappointment they would hold. The same disgusted look the Mimic had transformed its face into. Its voice a crude imitation that should have never fooled you. Its hands, too warm to be your Levi's, tightening around your neck.</p><p>Instead, you busied yourself with playing with the hems of his sleeves. </p><p>"Y-you've met your match?" he repeated, breathlessly.</p><p>"Even I have weaknesses, my lord," you glanced to him, "and this one played at mine too well."</p><p>He watched as your hand came up to his face. Your warm touch radiated onto his cheek. Your eyes looked to his, searching. </p><p>"It's lovely to see you in good health, Leviathan."</p><p>His breath caught in his throat. Your thumb traced over his cheek before lifting his head. A chill ran through him as he felt caught under your stare. They stared at his own before falling to his lips. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to stammer something out.</p><p>But, seeing how your eyes deepened in color as they slowly raked back silenced him again.</p><p>You had him so pliant under your touch. Him and him alone.</p><p>None of the other pesky lords or random nobodies were there to steal you away. Nobody to see how satisfied you looked having him under your fingertips. Your gaze was solely his. Those nobles could only dream of having this sort of attention from the Great Hero.</p><p>"Could you say it again?" his voice returned.</p><p>"Say what again? You'll have to be more specific, my lord," you spoke in a hushed tone.</p><p>"C-can you say my name again?" he tried to turn away, but you kept his head still.</p><p>"Leviathan."</p><p>Your fingers skimmed past his jaw and down his neck, before settling at his nape. A warmth shot down his spine as you began to draw circles at the base.</p><p>His voice trembled, "Again, p-please."</p><p>"My Leviathan."</p><p>The hitch in his breathing and the red dusting in his cheeks drew you closer.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>"Levi. My dear, dear Levi."</p><p>His eyes shuttered closed at feeling your lips ghost his. The hand at the back of his head pulled him closer. Your other had grabbed a fist full of his shirt. You surrounded him in a suffocating heat.</p><p>The hammering in his chest was deafening. Levi hadn't heard the loud pounding at the door. Something ripped away the unbearable heat your presence radiated.  His mind was still on the unfinished kiss before he registered the sudden emptiness.</p><p>"Levi, Levi!" he heard your voice.</p><p>Levi turned, looking for you, only to feel something jerk him back.</p><p>"What? What?" his tongue felt heavy.</p><p>"We're gonna be late! Get up!" your voice distanced.</p><p>His eyes snapped open at the sound of running water. The vision of Henry's aquarium leaking sent him scrambling up, only for him to realize something. He wasn't in his 'study' or even his room. He wasn't in his tub with Ruri-chan at his side. <br/>
Levi's cheeks colored. He kicked away at the pillows and sheets nesting him. His mind raced and his back ached.</p><p>These were your bed sheets. This was your room. He fell asleep in your room. He slept in your room for the entire night. You let him sleep in your room the entire night and he had such a creepy dream about kissing you. He had warped Henry's friendship with the Lord of Shadows, slept in your room, and dreamt all that, all in one night.</p><p>He glanced around, searching for something to tell him wrong.</p><p>The damning truth came when he saw his phone charging next to yours.</p><p>All he remembered was playing Demon Fantasy last night and saying that this would be the final raid of the night. You had yawned and mumbled something, already half asleep yourself. You had been on your bed, looking over his shoulder.</p><p>Wait— had you been? He had an odd sense something else had happened. Flashes of an argument.</p><p>"Levi?" you peeked your head out of your bathroom. "Oh, good! Hurry and get ready! We're super late!"</p><p>Whatever nonsense he wanted to say came out garbled and pitched. You sighed and went back to finishing your routine. It was probably best to give him a minute to come to his senses.</p><p>"Levi! Lulu already came pounding at the door! We got to get ready now!" you shouted. You were halfway in your uniform and still hadn't heard him move.</p><p>You glanced out and frowned. He had his face buried in his hands and was mumbling to himself.</p><p>As much as you wanted to tease him over the fact you both slept on the floor together, time was a-ticking and Lucifer was already on both your cases.</p><p>You wanted the delight of watching Levi squirm as you regale to him the sleep laden scuffle you both got into. The way you could barely drag him onto your bed. When you had dumped all your pillows on top of him. How awake you felt at feeling his arms around you. The possessive hold you had to pull yourself out of at hearing Lucifer begin to count down.</p><p>"Are you even going on campus today, milord?" your tongue slipped. You hadn't wanted to mention your strange, knightly dream.</p><p>Levi stiffened. His scarlet face flashed up in panic.</p><p>You narrowed you eyes, " . . . What?"</p><p>"N-nothing!" he shook his head before glancing about.</p><p>You left it at that and went to finish getting ready.</p><p>As much as you wanted to push, you didn't want to get stuck polishing the floors again. Luckily, it didn't take long for the silence to coax Levi out. He clung to your pillow as he walked over to you.</p><p>"Hey," he began, still not meeting your eyes. "Can you do me a tiny favor?"</p><p>"Depends."</p><p>"Ah, it's not anything weird or cre— It's not anything super weird. It's just a tiny, small favor," his eyes finally met yours, their amber color highlighted by the mad blush he had.</p><p>You mulled it over, eyes never leaving his. Your hand picked a random strip of fabric from the pile of ribbons and ties you'd 'borrowed' from the brothers. </p><p>"Alright, what is it?" you asked, looping a pink ribbon around your neck.</p><p>"Really?" he tightened his hold on your poor pillow.</p><p>"Yes, really, so out with it."</p><p>"Right! Right!" he scrambled. "Can you say Henry's opening line from chapter three of the third volume?"</p><p>You stopped your tying and sent him a look. You were barely through the second volume, no thanks to your school work, part-time jobs, and Satan's ever growing list of recommendations. Your envy for these damn demons' amount of free time stirred something in him. There was no time to chase his impulse to indulge. He wanted to hear those words from you again.</p><p>Levi sighed, "Y'know, when Henry goes to see the Lord of Shadows to get advice on how to beat the Mimic."</p><p>"Episode twenty something of the second season?" you asked.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah! That one!" he grinned.</p><p>"Seriously?" you asked.</p><p>It had been a while so your memory of it might not be up to par.</p><p>"No," Levi sunk to his knees, "you're right. I should go focus on getting ready, instead of bothering you over this dumb otaku's request. You probably think I'm super creepy now. How did you even spend a night with me in the same room? I c—"</p><p>You stopped yourself from rolling your eyes and, instead, knelt down. You tried to fight off your growing embarrassment. Your skin burned, but not as brightly as Levi's had when you took his hand in yours. It gave him a near heart attack when he realized you were actually doing his request.</p><p>And, you were serious about doing his request. So much so, you were racking your brains over how the line went exactly. It was easy enough to get into the Henry-like mannerisms. You weren't ready to openly admit to it, but you did relate to him in a way.</p><p>The warmth in your eyes traveled from his hand up to his face. Levi watched you draw a small, but sincere smile. You drew closer. Your hold on his hand tightened.</p><p>"It is with great jo— No, it is with a heart brimming with joy to see you in good health, my lord," you said. Your voice had tried to match Henry's hearty tone, but you fell back to your own.</p><p>Silence came for a moment until Levi shouted a chain of incoherencies. He nearly collapsed onto you.  Whatever he said died in his throat as he exploded in color. You couldn't help but break out in a grin as he steadied himself on your arm.</p><p>"Happy, Levi?" you laughed, patting his head.</p><p>He felt warm to the touch, which was oddly endearing.</p><p>"I could die!" he slid further onto the floor and hugged your pillow closer. "I think I'm actually dying!"</p><p>"Lulu will guarantee it if we don't hurry up," you tried pulling him up.</p><p>"No, no, leave me," he burrowed deeper into the pillow. "I need a minute to recover."</p><p>You reluctantly let go. He really wasn't in any state to see his brothers. They'd probably tease you both up the rings of the Devildom and back. Lucifer already had the first jab this morning.</p><p>"I'll pack up whatever breakfast I can find so you can eat later at school," you grabbed what you needed for the day, "so, take your time, milord."</p><p>Levi garbled out a few words and waved you away. You shook your head as you closed the door behind you. You were about to run off to the kitchens when you heard a muffled shriek. You chuckled out a laugh before going off to face the morning battle against Beel. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi seems fun to tease :)</p><p>Sorry for any mistakes! I'm sleepy and stayed up a little too late trying to get the word count to 3000!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>